High Lady Skyla Eversun
Skyla Sablan Eversun is a Demon Hunter-level Leader of Eversun family, and a member of the Silver hand Elite Council. She trains her own Demon hunters and is considerd a Demi-god level of power. Personality Skyla is a very tough woman often seen scolding Nupper for his actions such as not taking his training seriously when he was younger as well as telling him not to underestimate the enemy when they faced Dark Hand Empire. Though strict by nature, Skyla clearly cares deeply for her family and the village. According to Nupper, she was responsible for scaring away his father. She is also described as being calm and patient — traits her son didnt inherited but her daughters did. History Skyla was born a few years after her mother had only come back from war, She was young and scared with everything most of her life she spent inside the temple learning about being a noble and how to become a high-Lady once her mother stepped down. Every day was hard for her since Noure was a proud Eversun she wanted skyla to know everything fast... So days past and skyla aged into a young adult, Her mother was still worried about her going off though she did bow her head to her daughter saying 'The day you come back will be the day you will have to show us all if you have what it takes to become a noble my child' Skyla walked away with all her belongings, she headed out on her misson to learn more, though what would happen would have changed her veiw on the world that she would never have knowing about. After a few months had passed she had marryed someone that no one knew who or what it would have done to her, He was a demon... Even though her mother Noure hated the fact of demons neverless a noble was only aloud to marry another noble picked by there mothers skyla never showed up yet and Noure started to wonder why her daughter never came back. Though seven years past and Skyla returned home. She walked to her mother though her eyes flashed a light red in change everyone was lost and worryed on why this happened Noure could sence something was not right with her daughter and she was not happy she had raised her voice at skyla ''What is this demonic powers I can feel around you what have you done! Skyla looked at her mother then she hissied gently. She muttered That would be my children you can feel or my husband' Noure was mad at this moment, she looked at her daughter with shame as she then spoke out to the family ''You know everyone we can not have someone now being a noble within our family marryed to a demon nor havning half casts as children... Now skyla due to of your actions As the High-Lady of the Eversun's I hear by Banish you from the lands forever! Everyone nodded at Noure's actions as the guards picked up there swords making skyla leave. Skyla then said as she walked away '' You will regret this for what you have done to me'' She then found a place to stay as she would sit down she then would look at her dauther Lucy and her new born Son Nupper, she did not cry though she then started to think...... Once a few months past skyla would then walk away from the city with her two children, she would then find a place that was empty there was no life or nothing so then she though about having her own place to call home... Though skyla found it hard at first as all the gaurds were still working for her mother and she only had a few that followed her so it was vert stressfull time for skyla, Though months past and her own place started to look alot better though now there was a new eversun within the family her youngest daughter Aerlinea. Though with knowing her father was not about or helping her out she would not let Aerlinea know of her father at all. Though she then would find her son nupper causing more problems for herself and her own guards all the time she knew that he couldn't control his demon powers, she then would get her guards to get nupper as they did she would look at her son saying Nupper if you can not control yourself like lucy I will have to lock you away She then would look to her guards as they would take nupper to a tall place and lock him away from everything and everyone for his own safety. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ More to be updated soon! Family *Noure Eversun - Mother *Telenar Eversun - Uncle *Kari Eversun - Daughter First born. *Nupper Eversun - Son Second born (Persumed Deseased) *Aerlinea Eversun - Daughter Third born.